Not Applicable.
This invention relates to displaying of signs, specifically to a banner stand for displaying signs or banners as parts of presentations and or at trade shows and the like. Presently, there are many designs and constructions for banner stands.
In communicating information about a product or an idea, it is well-known that the use of visual aids benefits the understanding and can assist in increasing the attractiveness of the product or idea. A visual aid simplifies and expedites the viewer""s intake of information. The ability to reach a passive viewer and make that viewer actively consider the idea or the product promotes the communicating of information about the product or idea.
There are many arenas in which people or organizations seek to attract attention to make viewers"" interest more active and to simplify a viewer""s intake of information, such as in a business presentation or at a trade show. Various visual aids may include overhead projectors, slide shows, hand-held or easel-held signs, pamphlets or brochures, and free-standing signs or banners.
This invention is directed at free-standing signs or banners. Typically, it is desired to be able to simply and quickly erect a catchy sign or banner, which will then prominently display information in an eye-catching manner. These banners are erected for temporary use only, such as a business presentation, which may continue for minutes or hours or a trade show which may last for several days. These arenas are not ones in which it is necessarily desired that the sign be permanently erected. Consequently, the banner stand should be light-weight and easily transported, and it should be compact when transported.
In order to be compact, it is ideal to allow the banner stand to be erected when in use and collapsed when transported. Accordingly, the banner stand should be sturdy enough to be erected and collapsed multiple times. However, the durability need not be limitless; most banners and banner stands are needed for a finite number of presentations over a short period of time, or a finite number of tradeshows for a particular season. In addition, as the banners are manually erected and collapsed a number of times and displayed in various environments, there is a finite life to the sign or banner itself. That is, at some point the wear and tear on the sign makes it less desirable for display.
Additionally, ease of transport is facilitated by providing a case or pouch or other carrying device which easily accepts the banner stand and is easily carried. It is also convenient if the exterior of the case allows for easy identification, either of the owner, of the contents, or of both.
The banners or signs are physically flexible. Typically, these signs are made of a natural fiber cloth, of a cloth made of woven synthetic fibers, or of a sheet or sheets of flexible plastic. Flexible signs are preferred because of ease of transport and collapse. When the signs or banners are collapsed for transport, there is a desire to protect the indicia displayed on them. For this reason, a carrying case or pouch is preferred in conjunction with the sign, not only for the sign but also for whatever means is used for displaying the sign, such as a banner stand.
The banner stand should be simple to erect and collapse. Many of the people who use such stands are not necessarily mechanically inclined. In addition, many of the people who use them are focused on conveying information and selling a product or idea. In other words, many of the people who use them do not desire to spend an inordinate amount of time or intellect in erecting or collapsing a banner stand and its banner or sign.
In order to make the banner stand simple to erect and collapse, it should have a minimum number of parts. It is also desired that directions or steps in order to assemble the banner stand are obvious and simple, not requiring dexterity or undue concentration.
In affixing a banner or sign to a banner stand, one must ensure that the vertical and horizontal lines are correct in relation to the banner stand. Otherwise, the banner will hang askew. Additionally, one must ensure each fixed edge of the banner (typically the top and the bottom edges of the banner) are smoothly affixed, without any bunching or stretching.
Affixing a banner or sign to a banner stand can be simple and with a low cost. In some systems, the banner can be removed and replaced; however, this is a much more complicated process and requires a more complex banner stand and more labor than banner stands which simply allow for permanent gluing or the like. Once a banner or sign has seen its perceived useful life, it is often discarded.
Accordingly, it is desirable for a banner stand to be discardable or disposable along with the banner or sign. This requires a low cost banner stand.
In accordance with on aspect of the present invention, generally stated, a banner stand for displaying a banner including a generally tubular base, a banner wrapped around the base, and a pole assembly contained inside the base is disclosed. The banner is attached to an external surface of the base. The pole assembly includes a spring which is compressed in order to attach the banner to the pole assembly placing the banner under tension. The banner stand includes a hanger attached to the banner. Preferably, the banner stand includes a carrying case in which the banner stand is removably contained.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a banner stand for displaying a banner including a banner attached to a base tube and a hanger, and a collapsible pole assembly including a spring, the spring being located within the center of the pole assembly and compressed in order to attach the banner to the pole assembly so the banner is under tension. The base tube is generally hollow allowing the pole assembly to be stored within the base tube. The banner, when stored, is wrapped around an external surface of the base tube. The pole assembly further includes an elastic cord, the pole assembly being generally hollow, and preferably having a square cross-section. The pole assembly comprises a first pole, a second pole, and a third pole. The banner stand also includes a carrying case, the banner stand being removably contained in the carrying case.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a banner stand for displaying a banner including a banner, a pole assembly, a hanger attached to the banner and to the pole assembly, and a base including a generally horizontal hollow base tube, the base tube including a socket for mounting the pole assembly in a vertical position. The base includes at least one elongate flat foot, wherein the base tube includes a lower external flat surface, wherein the foot each has a point of mounting against the external flat surface of the base tube and may be rotated around respective points of mounting to be orthogonal to the central axis of the base tube when the banner stand is erected and to be parallel to central axis of the base tube when the banner stand is collapsed and stored. The socket includes a spacer and a pole bore, the pole assembly fitting into the pole bore and the spacer fitting within the pole assembly so as to secure the pole assembly in a vertical position. The spacer is mounted by a pole rivet located on an inside surface of the base tube, and the spacer is located diametrically opposite the pole bore. The pole assembly may be collapsed such that the pole assembly may be inserted into one end of and completely enclosed within the base tube during storage. The base tube includes end caps for securing the pole assembly within the base tube during storage.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method of collapsing a banner stand with an attached banner, the method including
compressing a spring located within a pole assembly to release tension on a sign or banner, disconnecting the pole assembly from a hanger to which the banner is attached, collapsing the pole assembly, storing the pole assembly on or in a base tube to which the banner is attached, rotating at least one foot attached to the base tube so that the foot is substantially parallel to the central axis of the base tube, and rolling the banner around the base tube. The method preferably includes disconnecting multiple poles which remain connected by an elastic cord, removing the bottom end of the pole assembly from the base tube, and aligning the multiple poles against each other so they may be stored side-by-side within the base tube. The method preferably includes securing the pole assembly within the base tube by closing the ends of the base tube with end caps, securing the end caps with closures.
Preferably, the closures are Velcro strips and their mates. The preferred method includes securing the banner after it has been rolled around the base tube with a closure.